Gwyn Whitehill
'''Gwyn Whitehill '''is the eldest and only daughter of Lord Ludd Whitehill. Biography Background Gwyn is from House Whitehill, and therefore is from their family seat of Highpoint. At some point in her youth, she fell in love with Asher Forrester, when they were seventeen and began a secret love affair. However their fathers Gregor Forrester and Ludd Whitehill, bitter rivals found out and bloodshed ensured between the two rival houses, and Asher was exiled across the Narrow Sea to Essos, ending their relationship. Unlike her father and younger brother Gwyn has a more caring side and is not arrogant, selfish and greedy like Ludd and Gryff. "Iron From Ice Gwyn does not appear in Iron From Ice but her name can be first seen on the codex page. "The Lost Lords" Gwyn appears in this episode if Ryon is not brought back to Ironrath for his father's and brother's funeral. She comes to Ironrath by her own accord, and wishes to speak to Lord Rodrik. She lets him know that she is looking after Ryon at Highpoint, and that he is worried he is forgotten about. "The Sword in the Darkness" In this episode, Duncan tells Rodrik that Gwyn would like to speak to him away from her father. They ride out into the Ironwood forest traveling down a deforested path caused by Ludd to meet Gwyn. Gwyn finds Rodrik and pleads with him to put an end to the fighting with diplomacy and peace rather than bringing their houses to open war. She also tells Rodrik that the Whitehills know about the plan the Forrester small council decided upon and warns him that there is a traitor among his council. She then sneaks off into the forest before a group of Whitehill men find them. "Sons of Winter" Gwyn is first seen in Highpoint and welcomes Rodrik, Elissa Forrester, Duncan/Royland and the Glenmore soldiers lead by Arthur (if Rodrik chose to bring them) to Highpoint and thanked them for accepting her father's invitation, while she guides them to the dining hall, depending on the player's choices she will either thank Rodrik for putting up with Gryff and expresses sympathy for how hard it was, or will be upset by Rodrik standing up to Gryff and warns them her father will play it his own way. She introduces the histories of Highpoint and Ironrath, who were once close as well as the Whitehill's family portrait to her guests. When she arrives at the dining hall she notices that Ludd has not arrived yet, puzzled, she leaves the dining hall to search for her father while leaving Rodrik and the others alone with the Whitehill soldiers. Shortly after she and her father arrive from the upper floors, both Whitehills and the Forresters sat down and start to discuss about ironwood business. Ludd will be upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what choice the player makes, and told Gwyn that his behavior not worth putting up with, Gwyn patiently tells her father to give Rodrik some time. When Rodrik reveals that Gryff is imprisoned, much to the Whitehills' shock, he offers a trade for Ryon. Ludd will grab his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he calls out to bring the boy and suddenly holds a tool to Ryon's cheek, shocking everyone who happens to be in the hall, Gwyn begs her father and tries to calm everyone down by saying 'This is not what we agreed' but in vain, Ludd will rebuff by saying that it's on Rodrik and not him. After Ludd shows mercy to Ryon, and orders the Forresters to leave the hall. Gwyn, unable to keep her promise to Rodrik about offering a truce to the Forresters, is greatly upset by her father's actions and apologizes to Rodrik as they leave. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik is the surviving lord: Gwyn sends a Whitehill rider to Ironrath ahead of her father's army to warn Rodrik of their approach. She does not physically appear in the episode. If Asher is the surviving lord: After Ludd Whitehill and his army arrive at Ironrath, he declared that according to Ramsay's terms and with the death of Rodrik, he has won the feud between their rival houses. He then asks for Asher's surrender, telling him that if he bends the knee, he will remain the Lord of Ironrath as his bannerman and will also marry Gwyn. Asher feigns acceptance of these terms but instead plans to ambush or poison Ludd during the celebratory feast, setting the stage for the White Engagement. Prior to the feast, Gwyn enters Ironrath's great hall and asks to speak with Asher privately. She then tells her old lover that she knows him and had deduced that he is preparing something. Gwyn begs him not to destroy the new peace between their families and making it clear that she still loves him and they could control the future of their houses if they wed before leaving to meet up with her father and brother. Asher is then given the choice to call off the poisoning/ambush. If Asher decides to go through with poisoning Ludd or setting an ambush during the feast, Gwyn stabs him in the back during the ensuing fight, telling him that he destroyed the peace between their families and their future together, before fleeing Ironrath. If Asher decides to call off the poisoning or the ambush after hearing Gwyn's plea for peace, Lady Forrester will get up abruptly after seeing Duncan/Royland signaling the pit fighters to stop causing Ludd to get suspicious. Asher goes to try and reason with Elissa, Gwyn then asks if everything is okay and Asher tries to assure Ludd that he and Gwyn will wed as promised. Elissa yells that Asher has ruined their house by accepting Ludd's peace terms. Asher tries to calm his mother down but Elissa consumed with rage over the death of Rodrik slashes Ludd's face with a knife, setting off the cancelled ambush. After Asher battles and kills Gryff, a Whitehill soldier stabs him, but Gwyn kills the man, saving Asher. She remains frozen, in shock over how badly things turned out. Gwyn later escapes Ironrath, abandoning her family with Talia and finds a badly wounded Asher in the ironwood forest, promising him that they will overcome their situation abandoning her family to be with Asher because she believed he tried to do the right thing by calling off the ambush/poisoning. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery TLL Gwyn Funeral.png TSITD Gwyn Meeting.png SOW Gwyn Stern.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png ru:Гвин Уайтхилл Whitehill, Gwyn Whitehill, Gwyn Category:Members of House Whitehill Category:Northmen Category:Living individuals